dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Garfield Logan (Prime Earth)
While Harvest, the leader of N.O.W.H.E.R.E., claimed to have meant to scatter his subjects around the world, he took a special interest in tracking down Gar and bringing him back into N.O.W.H.E.R.E. Meanwhile, Gar began to have strange visions of a dangerous man bathing in blood. Teen Titans After his fellow Ravagers were taken, Beast Boy was left for dead in the rubble of the facility. Eventually he was approached by Raven, who proceeded to touch him. After he awoke he asked if Harvest had sent her for him, however Raven began to take over Garfield's mind and teleported them to New York. She planned to use him as her minion in the battle between her father Trigon and the Teen Titans. Beast Boy and Raven appeared before the Titans during their battle with Psimon. Under Raven influence, Beast Boy pulled the Titans and Psimon away from their fight. When Psimon killed the police reinforcements, Beast Boy saw him and squeezed him, resulting in both of them cancelling out each other's powers and rendering each other unconscious. Beast Boy regained consciousness during the Teen Titans' fight against Trigon and his sons in New York City, and assisted them in battle. Forever Evil Rebirth Sometime after leaving the Teen Titans, Garfield tried to find meaning in his life by throwing a wild party in an abandoned house. After he failed to impress a girl he liked, he found himself knocked out and awoke in an unknown location alongside Starfire, his former teammate Raven, and the new Kid Flash. Garfield and the others found out that they had been kidnapped by Robin who intended for them to join his new incarnation of the Teen Titans, as he needed their help to take down his grandfather Ra's al Ghul and the League of Assassins. | Powers = * : Garfield's genetic code contains a "metagene" that allows him to tap into The Red. Garfield's connection to The Red allows for a genetic sense memory as well as a propensity for replication and transmutation of his own body. ** : Beast Boy's connection to The Red is unclear and may not be tied to his genetic code. Normal animals native to earth are easy to transform into and control, however Beast Boy can transform into other unknown creatures and while in these forms he cannot control them as easily. | Abilities = * : Beast Boy is aware of even the most obscure details about animal biology, behavior and statistics, which he uses to his advantage when the situation requires the skill of a particular animal. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : After the events of No Justice, Beast Boy lost control over his powers, and his default form was a hulking, hunch-backed creature. He regained control over his form after a journey in the Bleed purged the Source energy from his body. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Garfield's human hair color is brown. * Beast Boy was originally portrayed with red skin, but his skin color was changed back to green in . This change was never addressed. * Garfield is a vegetarian, as he sees eating meat as cannibalism. This is due to the fact that he's tranformed into most edible animals. | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Adventurers Category:Ravagers members Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Vegetarians